Belldandy's Child
by dragonsong2795
Summary: A simple what if story that came to me as I was reading some Fanfiction. What if Percy Jackson was the son of Belldandy from Oh! My Goddess. Now the Norn raised God Percy returns to the Greek World. And following him is a mixture of drunkard goddesses, incompetent demons, explosives and a Pint-sized Demon Queen along for the ride. Kami help the Olympians. Pairing undecided. Rated M
1. The Reveal

_Yet another story, however this one has the honor of being the first official Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Oh!/Ah! My Goddess Crossover. To those who have no idea about Oh!/Ah! My Goddess. I'll try to explain what I can. This chapter has a lot of exposition and explanations. The Next will skip straight to the beginning of the Sea of Monsters. Some hints will be given about what happens between the summer quests but not a lot._

_To those who do know of Oh!/Ah! My Goddess the series will start up around or slightly after The Titan's Curse._

_I'd recommend reading Divine Blood by __**Thrythlind**__ You'll need to know about Ranma ½ and Full Metal Panic to fully understand it but much of the spell concepts will be coming from it. (Also it's very mature and quite horrific, especially when it comes to the characters of Zeus and Poseidon)_

_At the end of the Chapter I'll give a short overview on the O/AMG aspects and the possibilities of the pairing._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Reveal**

* * *

><p>"<em>Yggdrasil – Remote Access. Third-Class Special Duty Authorization. Local Area Lockdown. Full Release Request. 'Radiant Fortress' Requisition Request, 'Tri-Gungnir' Requisition Request, 'Fading Moonlight's Whisper' Requisition Request. Authorization Code: 'Ill Met by Moonlight Proud Titania'<em>" Everyone froze, Ares, Annabeth, Grover, Hades from the Underworld and even the Olympian Council watching from Olympus.

Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon had just shouted out a long string of instructions, Dionysus was about to start laughing at the apparent madness of the boy when a holographic blue screen appeared in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yg<strong>**gdrasil Remote Access Terminal (Error – ID not Found)**

**User Request from: Y-No-Nr-02-01 – PBP-384 **

**Pending**

…

…

**Granted.**

**Full Release Authorized.**

**Weapon Release Authorized.**

**Ascendance Protocols Online.**

**Masking Program Disabled.**

**Personal Instructions from Kami-Sama**

'**Show that pathetic Greek War God how a True Norse God Fights'**

* * *

><p>Suddenly Percy Jackson is engulfed in a blinding white light, when it dissipates moments later everyone gasps.<p>

Standing before them in radiant white plate armor is Percy Jackson, his armor is silver but has golden embellishments that forms the image of a giant tree with his arms covered by branches and his chest being the trunk of the tree.

In his right hand is a brilliant Trident with golden blades, the centre blade has a hollow cut-out in the centre of it and the outer blades have a small indentation on the inner side that begins a couple of inches down from the top. The three blades all join together to a hollow ring of metal that in turn connects to the shaft of the weapon, on the other end of the weapon is a foot long blade. The Trident is made out of the same silvery metal as the armor.

On Percy's back is a bow of exquisite quality, it is rather simple with only a few winding vine embellishments, but it radiates an aura of power the belies its four foot size. Its bowstring appears to be made out of woven moonlight, curiously there is no quiver for the bow, but the watchers all guess that the bow can summon or create arrows.

Both Artemis and Apollo stare at the image of the bow with great desire (Artemis) or just plain out drooling (Apollo)

Hephaestus stares at the arms and armor now covering Percy Jackson and wonders if he could speak with the creators of such masterpieces.

Aphrodite is more interested in Percy himself, marking his face are three symbols, a blue and silver swirl mark on his forehead and two blue points underneath each eye.

The rest of the gods are watching in awe or jealousy, except for Ares who is both jealous and slightly terrified of the weapons and power emanating from the… Demigod? Suddenly the screens of Olympus and the Underworld go dark as Percy activates a shielding spell to prevent being observed.

Percy sighs causing a slight mist effect to appear as his super-energized breath contacts the mortal air "I wish I didn't have to go this far Ares, but you stupidity and oversized Ego has lead to you to begin a chain of events that could have destabilized the entire world. As it stands I must remedy this problem, now I face you as I truly am. I am Perseus Belldandyson Poseidonson, Third-Class Special Duty Unlimited, God of Creation, Wisdom, Fate and Heroes. Prepare yourself, _War God_ for the punishment you so rightly deserve"

Ares scowls in anger and his sunglasses nearly melt from the energies flaring out of his eyes "You dare mock me, I'll show you…" before Ares can finish his threat he is launched backwards as Percy suddenly appears in front of him with his trident extended like a bat or club.

"Yes? You'll show me what? You are at most a Second-Class God, I am only Third-Class due to experience, if you were to go by power, I am a First-Class Unlimited equal to what you would consider a Titan Lord in power" Percy sighs again, as arrogant as he must appear, he absolutely hates to speak as he currently is. However he knows that keeping Ares unbalanced is the only chance he has of surviving. Despite being weaker Ares has the experience of Millennia, he just hopes that his mother never finds out he acted like this. She might appear to be slightly naïve and ditsy, but the Norn of the Present is more than terrifying when properly provoked. Considering she used to be one of the best Valkyries in Asgard, Percy definitely did _NOT_ want to anger his mother.

Ares angered beyond all belief charges forwards with absolute disregard to his own safety (or even any semblance of a plan) and Percy does what he has been trained to do for several years, he sides-steps the seemingly undodgeable charge and uses the short blade on the end of his Trident to strike at the charging God.

The squeal of complete and utterly soul destroying pain that suddenly rings out makes Percy look back to Ares and flinch violently, causing yet another squeal of unimaginable pain. Percy carefully removes his blade from the… remnants of Ares family jewels, and then has to fight with all of his willpower not to vomit. Percy nearly drops his Trident but manages to recover and puts his trident blade at Ares' neck "Surrender or… you know what just surrender, I can't really do anything more torturous then that" Ares shakes his head so fast Percy is amazed that it doesn't fall off "Maybe Apollo will be able to fix it?" Although Percy's voice doesn't really install confidence in anyone listening in.

Grover walks over and puts his hand on Ares shoulder "You poor bastard" then Grover shakes his head and looks at Percy

"What?" Percy queries with a look of confusion (and nausea) on his face

"Pe-e-e-ercy if you ever do that again… I'm gonna not be friends with you anymore" Grover bleats out with a fair amount of fear in his voice.

"S-Seaweed brain, was t-that r-really necessary?" Annabeth asks with a fair amount of horror in her voice.

Percy shakes his head "No, nor was it done on purpose. I reacted instinctually as I was trained to do so…" Percy then scratches his head and thinks for a second "Then again, the women I trained with were all pretty anti-male, I wouldn't put it past them to train me to purposely go for groin strikes against male opponents"

Annabeth looks at him with confusion "Who exactly did you train with?"

Percy sheepishly grins "The Valkyries of Asgard"

Annabeth's jaw nearly hits the core of the Earth "Wait, wait, wait… Are you saying that you trained with members of the NORSE Pantheon?"

A light voice then answers Annabeth "Of course, who else would I have train my son?"

Annabeth spins around only to spot the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Standing before her is a woman with brown hair and expressive blue eyes, standing about 5'1" like Percy. Also like Percy she has markings on her face, a tear drop diamond on her forehead and two horizontal triangles with the points facing towards her nose about a inch under the outer most parts of her eyes. She's wearing a strange blue dress and a some interesting golden earrings.

Percy smiles at his mother "Annabeth, Grover I'd like you to meet my mother Belldandy, the Norse Goddess of the Present"

Annabeth frowns at the strange disconnection, the Present while massive doesn't sound all that impressive, so why were her senses screaming that this kind looking Goddess was the biggest threat she'd ever faced "Forgive me if this sounds rude, but if you're the Goddess of the Present, why are you so powerful?"

Percy and Belldandy both start laughing. Annabeth looks between the mother and son duo repeatedly "What's so funny?"

Percy slowly stops laughing and looks at Annabeth "Annabeth, my mother is one of the Norns, one of the Norse Fates and one of the Administrators of the Yggdrasil Supercomputer, essentially you're looking at one of the three Goddesses tasking with keeping Heaven and the Mortal World separate yet interconnected. There are very few beings in this world stronger then my mother, also those earrings of hers are sealing away a good portion of her power. What you feel is around twenty percent of her true power"

Annabeth nods vacantly as the full implications of the Goddesses power come flying home and she asks vacantly "Why were you able to train Percy, I thought the Ancient Laws…"

Percy interrupts her "Don't apply to any deity that isn't Greek. Those are Greek laws, also I'm a full-fledged God, not a Demigod. The only laws I'm bound by is the Minimal Mortal Interference Law and the Peace Treaty between Asgard and Niflheim"

Annabeth frowns in confusion "Niflheim? What's that?"

Belldandy answers "The Norse Underworld, technically. In actuality it is the collective dark side of all Pantheons except for the Greco-Roman Pantheon. Same as Asgard is the collective term for both the Norse Pantheons home and the Homes of all Pantheons except for the Greco-Roman Pantheon"

Annabeth looks at Percy and Belldandy with shock in her eyes "Greco-Roman?"

Percy just raises an eyebrow "After the Rise of Roman the Greek Pantheon was permanently bound to the Roman and vice-versa. As such your Pantheon can only be called Greco-Roman as it is a conglomeration of the Greek and Roman Pantheons. Although a better title would be the Western Pantheon"

Belldandy interrupts before Annabeth can ask another question "As interesting as all this is, my apologizes for interrupting. We must be on our way, after all we are on the eve of a War that could bring about Ragnarok"

"Yes and we don't want that"

Percy and Belldandy turn to see Hild, the _Daimakaichō _(Ruler of Hell) standing there on the beach holding the Helm of Shadows. "I'll return this to its proper owner, you two deal with the bolt" Hild then vanishes into a puff of smoke.

Annabeth watches on in horror "Who was THAT?"

Percy shrugs nonchalantly "The Ruler of Niflheim, Hild"

Grover shakes himself out of the reactionary terror he had from Hild's appearance and interrupts with "Come on Annabeth, we need to get going"

Annabeth then asks the next obvious question "How are we going to get to Olympus?"

Percy grins and holds up three plane tickets "Why we fly of course! Zeus isn't going to attack us in the air as it would result in the loss or destruction of his Lightning Bolt, so for now we're safe. Although I doubt I'd be able to fly within America again after today, unless I've done something truly amazing"

Belldandy smiles and kisses Percy on the forehead "I must go, I will see you in Asgard Percy" Belldandy then vanishes into the reflection on Percy's Armor.

* * *

><p>Despite his companion's desire to interrogate him, Percy manages to get aboard the flight and get to New York with a minimum of trouble. He then says good-bye to his quest mates and heads for Olympus.<p>

As he arrives in the Lobby he sends a silent prayer to Zeus requesting the right to enter Olympus. The Lobby Guard then puts a hand to his earphone and waves Percy over. He hands Percy a keycard "Place this in the slot in the elevator and press the button that appears"

Percy walks over to the elevators and enters an empty one. Placing the card in the slot he hits the button that appears and ascends towards Olympus.

Percy steps out of the elevator and is distinctly… underwhelmed. Then again he was used to Asgard which is many times larger and grander then Olympus, he shrugs off the small spike from Yggdrasil indicating that a hard point was nearby. If what he thinks is about to happen in the next few years is correct then activating the Yggdrasil uplink fully would be disastrous… or at the very least a big mess that would require hours of bug hunting and re-coding.

Percy quickly makes his way to the Throne Room of Olympus, ignoring the looks he gets from the residents of Olympus due to his armor.

He enters the Throne Room, right into what looks like a full meeting of the Olympians. Ares limps in after him. Percy knows that it's stupid, dangerous and kinda vicious but he just has to "Hey Ares, sorry about the castration, it was an accident" Ares glares at him with massive amounts of venom, but it's tempered by the fear and remembered pain in his eyes.

The Gods upon hearing all wince and look at Ares with pity… Except Hephaestus who is laughing uncontrollably at his brother's misfortune.

The Goddesses all have varied responses, Demeter and Hera are a mix of pity and smug satisfaction, Aphrodite is glaring daggers at Percy, Athena is shaking her head at the stupidity of Ares and Percy and Artemis is torn between laughing uncontrollably, congratulating Percy and wondering whether or not she should talk with Percy and ask why he did it.

Percy then raises an eyebrow at Ares and continues with "If you keep glaring at me like that then I'll show you some of the other things I have been taught by the millennia old _female_ warriors who have a strong dislike of males like yourself" Ares quickly walks (read: runs like a headless chicken) towards his Throne.

If Percy had been looking he would have seen the looks of intrigue on Athena and Artemis' faces.

Percy walks up to Zeus and bows "My Lord Zeus, I present to you the Master Lightning Bolt. This makes us square on the desire for you to kill me right?" Percy places the Lightning Bolt on the ground.

Zeus smiles at the impertinent comment at the end, he might end up liking this Demi… no this God. Zeus opens out his right hand and the Bolt flies to him while returning to its original form of twenty feet of pure energy "It does indeed and thank you for returning it to me. Now would you mind explaining to me exactly what you meant when you introduced yourself as the god of Creation, Fate, Heroes and Wisdom. I don't believe that you have ever been introduced to this council"

Percy winces as he realizes that he revealed that much "The reason for that Lord Zeus is that those are my Norse Domains. I have no Greek Domains as of yet and as such I am not bound by the Greek Ancient Laws nor the Roman _Divina Cohibita_ but instead I am bound by the Norse laws regarding such things"

Zeus flickers and in his place sits someone nearly identical but with slight changes. Whereas Zeus is a tall, imposing, and very muscular man, with long black shoulder-length hair with a gray-and-black neatly trimmed beard. He has brilliant electrically-blue eyes with a serious and proud, but very handsome face. Now his face has a more dire set to it, like a warrior who has seen many things and a General who has had to order men to their deaths just to save others. Percy immediately knows that he is looking at Jupiter.

Percy nods slowly "Lord Jupiter, so that is what happened. Strange, very strange. I will have to indicate…" Percy's voice lowers slightly and he starts to mutter about 'file integrity' and 'duality of divinity' and many other computer and mythical terms. Eventually Percy shakes himself out of this state and says "My apologizes I was distracted by my duties. Was there something you wished to say Lord Jupiter?"

Jupiter nods slowly and asks "If what you say is true, then there are other Pantheons in this world. I wish to know, why am I and Zeus bound together in a single body?"

Percy shrugs in confusion "I honestly don't know, it could be something as simple as over-resonance to something as complex as a dual file fusion right down to the kernel. In either situation it would be impossible for you and Zeus to separate, you have been bound together for so long that the borders between the two of you are very thin. Eventually you'll combine into a new god I would imagine. Although perhaps if I used a counterpart system via the use of the Doublet system and both Yggdrasil and Nidhogg I might be able to separate the two of you. But that depends on my getting permission to do so from Kami-Sama"

Athena interrupts at this point "Kami-Sama? Who is that, Odin?"

Percy shakes his head "No, you would call him Chaos. The Creator, the first being. I need his permission to do something on that level and I'm afraid that the reputation of the Greek and Roman Gods would prevent that" unnoticed to Percy Jupiter flickers and becomes Zeus

Before Athena can ask another question Apollo buts in with "What's Yggdrasil"

Percy can't believe it, he just stares at Apollo in shock, before he states "Are you telling me that you have no idea about the _source_ of your immortality and your powers!"

Athena immediately pounces on that exclamation "The source, so this Yggdrasil is the source of divine power?"

Percy shrugs and says "More like the supercomputer upon which all of creation is stored and documented. All except for your Pantheon. The last files on the Greek Pantheon were of the Primordials fighting the Titans, after which the Yggdrasil hard line to your Pantheon was severed. Resulting in the possibility of fading and weaker power levels"

The makes all the Olympians look at each other in concern "Can it be fixed?"

Percy shakes his head "Not immediately, it will take a while. But within the next decade yes, but it won't be easy. You'll have to learn Yggdrasil operation protocols or Nidhogg operation protocols depending on alignment"

Zeus raises an eyebrow "Nidhogg?"

Percy looks at him seriously and then says "Where there is a Heaven, there is also a Hell. Nidhogg is the Supercomputer of Niflheim, the demons. Which are not as bad as you would imagine. They mostly just try to take humans souls via contracts. Just beware anything with glowing red writing on it that you have to sign for. There'll always be fine print that'll benefit the demon in question"

Poseidon speaks up "Would we be expected to follow such conventions?"

Percy shakes his head "Not really, it's your choice as to which side to follow and it is also your choice as the dominant Pantheon as to how your people act. Connecting with Yggdrasil and Nidhogg merely means that you cannot start wars with the opposite faction and that you have to follow orders from you respective faction leader. Kami-Sama takes a hands off approach and Hild usually lets you do as you wish as long as you meet the quota of human souls, don't rebel against her and don't start a war with Heaven"

Athena looks suspicious "That seems too loose, there would have to be some restrictions"

Percy shrugs "Like I said, it depends on what you decide, This is your territory. The two systems simply prevent you from fading, provide power, tools and reinforcements and in return you simply have to follow the basic laws of each side. You'd have to ask the leaders for more information. I don't know many of the laws of either side due to the fact I'm a child of a Norn. I'm less bound by restrictions and such because of this"

Demeter leans forwards "The Norns, aren't they the tenders of Yggdrasil?"

Percy smirks at Demeter "You know that simply because Yggdrasil is called the World Tree in mythology don't you?" Demeter blushes but nods "You're correct, the Norns are the System Admin of Yggdrasil. It's their and my job to maintain Yggdrasil's most basic functions, although we do have other responsibilities. Also in case you were wondering Yggdrasil actually is a giant tree, that happens to be a supercomputer" Percy waves his hand and a picture of a beautiful city surrounding a giant tree is seen "This is Asgard and in the middle is Yggdrasil's Central Core" Many of the Olympians are gaping at the image.

Percy then receives a message written in some language the Olympians can't read "I'm sorry, but I'm being recalled to Asgard. I must leave soon. Please be careful Yggdrasil is beginning to log requests from Kronos. His powers are beginning to return and we can't cut him off without risking a cascade failure that could destroy all of you"

Percy with a wave of his arm makes a puddle of water appear, steps into it and vanishes.

Hermes looks around at the rest of the Olympians and says "I don't know about the rest of you, but that was one of the coolest exits I've ever seen"

* * *

><p><em>Oh!Ah! My Goddess Codex._

_**Yggdrasil**__: Yggdrasil is the supercomputer of Asgard/Heaven, through it divine beings receive their power and limitations and mortals are observed for the possibility of receiving 'wishes' from divine beings. Superficially it resembles a helix of thin wooden trunks with random branches when seen on Earth. Most of the time it appears as holographic screens, although 'Harp' keyboards can be seen occasionally on Heaven/Asgard._

_**Nidhogg**__: Nidhogg is the Niflheim/Hell version of Yggdrasil. Through it infernal beings receive their power and limitations and mortals are targeted for contracts that will take their soul. The only images of it seen so far are large holographic screens. However I will take inspiration from __**Thrythlind **__and have it resemble a giant curled serpent that flies in the atmosphere of Niflheim._

_**Classification**__: Gods and Demons are classified by their Power, Employment and then skill. The known Classifications are First-Class, Second-Class, First Category, Second Category, Special Duty, Limited and Unlimited. Any others are just speculations._

_However the system I'll be using is:_

_**Power Wise**._

_Zero-Class (Kami-Sama/Hild)_

_First-Class (Planet Busters. Belldandy, Kronos, Zeus)_

_Second-Class (Continent Annihilators. Urd, Artemis, Athena)_

_Third-Class (City Destroyers. Hermes, Dionysus)_

_Please note that Classifications depend on having access to Yggdrasil, without access all of the Greek Gods would technically be Sub-Third Class and Titans would be Third-Class. Hence Percy will be stronger then the Olympians until Yggdrasil Access is restored_

**_Employment Wise_**

_Zero Category – Pantheon Leaders_

_First Category – Yggdrasil/Nidhogg Tenders_

_Second Category – Wish/Contract Granters_

_Third Category – Restaurant owners, Merchants, Etc._

_Fourth Category – Children, infirm._

_Special Duty – Soldiers, Defenders._

**_Skill Wise_**

_Limited – Divine/Infernal being is restricted to twenty percent of their power._

_Semi-Limited – Divine/Infernal being is restricted to fifty percent of their power._

_Minor-Limited – Divine/Infernal being is restricted to eighty percent of their power._

_Unlimited – Divine/Infernal being has no power restrictions and may release limiters as needed for the situation at hand._

_**Limiters**__: Due to the massive effect fully power Divine or Infernal beings have upon the world at large most are restrained by 'Limiters' present on them at all times. For females these take the shape of ornate jewelry usually earrings or bracelets. Hild (The Ruler of Niflheim) for example wears multiple limiters on all limbs and even woven into her hair. For Males it is usually a cloak or breastplate depending on their nature._

_**Kami-Sama**__: O/AMG! fans might say, wait a minute isn't he supposed to be Tyr in canon? The answer is Yes he is. However for the purposes of this story, he will be Chaos. (Unexpectedly making this also a PJO Chaos story) He is all powerful but hands off, so don't expect him to intervene. (Except in the case of Urd for which he will often intervene in order to fit with the story of O/AMG!)_

_**Percy**__: Percy is a God in this, so don't expect him to lose. That said, he is also inexperienced and limited. As a Third-Class and later on Second-Class he doesn't have access to all of his power despite being classified as Unlimited. Percy is also a God whose domain is Wisdom, so he'll be somewhat smarter than canon. However his education has been focused on divine and Norse subjects so continue to expect boneheaded remarks and comments just like Canon Percy. He's also very sarcastic and rebellious (Wonder why?) and can't hold back witty or stupid retorts when insulted or he just feels like it._

_**Pairing**__: The thing that comes up quite often, what will the pairing be. First of all, should it be Single or Harem. That'll be put to a Poll that'll last one week. Then (by which time the second chapter should have come out) the female/s he'll be paired with will be chosen (I'm not homophobic, but I'll never write slash. Hint at it and mention it yes, but never will I write it as a main pairing, sorry slashers)_

_dragonsong2795 out_


	2. The Beginning of a New Summer

_Here we are Chapter 2, a day later than expected but I did lose my Saturday to an awesome LAN party so it's all good._

_Now I will say that this chapter skips straight to the start of 'Sea of Monsters' making it the first PJO Fanfic of mine to actually leave the first book, hurray (Man that's so sad now that I think about it)_

_At the bottom of the story will be three things, The Poll results. The details on Possible Pairings and a little snippet from the first of a Meta series called 'The Little Goddess Chronicles'_

**-Start-**

**Chapter 2**

**The Beginning of a New Summer**

**-BC-**

"I'm thinking a ass kicking with spiked boots wouldn't be enough," Percy mutters as he stares at the wound. Surrounding him are two bronze bulls… or rather the several dozen remnants of two bronze bulls. Percy shakes his head and begins to incant in the ancient tongue. Nearby Percy's new friend Tyson perks up as he listens to what Percy is saying.

Annabeth despite not liking the Cyclops on principal notices and asks "Do you know what language that is?"

Tyson nods slowly "That's the Old Tongue, what Mother Earth spoke to her children,"

Annabeth nods slowly "Could you translate please?"

Tyson nods and then straightens up "_Remote_-_Root-Access. Spell configuration He-23 'Benediction of a Generous God'. Specialize, Flora, Subset Cursed Demi-Deity and Pine. Priority request. Utilize internal energies. User Perseus Belldandyson. Authorization Code: Norn-Gamma-27-1-Omega. Range five inches, distance 4.5 inches. Release!_" Annabeth and the nearby campers shiver as Percy's voice is perfectly mimicked by Tyson, Annabeth and the other Athena campers nearby move slightly close and begin to note the structure of the spell.

Then the Athena children present are distracted by the glowing green energy that lances from Percy's outstretched hand into the oozing wound on Thalia's Tree. They all gasp in amazement at the sudden vitality granted to the Tree.

Annabeth rushes forwards "You healed it," she cries in a overjoyed voice.

Percy shakes his head "No, I didn't. It would take something truly powerful to fully reverse this. All I did was massively bolster Thalia's energy reserves and removed around eighty percent of the poison. That gives us a couple of months leeway in which to find a true cure,"

Malcolm, a child of Athena standing nearby, asks what he thinks is an obvious question "If that's the case why don't you simple repeat the spell and slowly but surely cleanse Thalia's Tree?"

Percy sighs in aggravation, he truly hated having to explain what he knew to be basic knowledge. Ironically despite that he was one of the best teachers in Asgard. Go figure. "If it were that simple, Malcolm. I would have already done so. However Thalia's spirit is only partially divine. If I were to attempt what you suggested there would be three outcomes. None of which I want to happen,"

Annabeth steps forwards "What are the outcomes?"

Percy holds up his right index finger "First: There is the possibility that Thalia's soul ignites from the pressure of my power and explodes destroying her and everything else within twenty miles," Everyone gulps and thunder booms in the background.

Percy now lifts up his right middle finger "Second: There is the possibility that my power subverts her mind. Will it would heal her and even release her from the tree. She would be in essence my slave unable to refuse any commands I give her. Whether spoken or not," The girls nearby quickly take on looks of disgust and once again Thunder booms in the background, but this time with a sense of disgust and refusal.

Percy then lifts up his right ring finger and states "Third and finally: The massive infusion of my energy into her soul and body causes Thalia's and my files to merge. At which point our bodies and souls would merge permanently resulting in a new being that is neither Thalia or I, but something new and most likely insane," Everyone shivers and this time the thunder doesn't boom

Percy then sighs looking at the somewhat depressed campers (and confused Tyson) "If I had the power to heal Thalia I would. But she is partially mortal and on top of that I am not a God of Healing. My powers are designed to affect fate and create things, they don't have the needed malleability or restraint to utilize a spell high enough to repair this,"

Annabeth then asks "C-could you teach one of us a spell that could, and then we could cast it?"

Percy looks at Annabeth and quickly weights the options available before sighing and shaking his head "I could, but only if there is absolutely no other choice. Teaching you magic is dangerous and it has dozens, even hundreds of pitfalls that you could and most probably would blunder into. Magic isn't simple, it's a very complex system of debts and favors. Every time you cast a spell, you are put into the debt of another being. In my case I just accrued a debt with Eir, or perhaps Iðunn, The Norse Goddesses of Healing and the tender of the Apples of Immortality, which she will most likely use to cast Magic based in my domains,"

Annabeth nods slowly "Then whenever you cast a spell you placed in debt to another, could we simply have our debts placed with the Greek Gods,"

Percy shrugs "You could, but for two small problems. One, the Greek Gods aren't connected to Yggdrasil, so while they can give blessings they can't provide magic to mortals or Demigods and Two, would you really want to be in debt with Apollo to such a degree he could order you to do _Anything_ and you couldn't refuse, because Yggdrasil _and_ Nidhogg would force you to follow the request," Annabeth gulps at the sudden seriousness in Percy's tone and shivers slightly at the idea of giving a god (especially Apollo) that much power over her.

Percy smiles slightly "Magic is never something to be taken lightly, also you would have to beware that the spell you were casting wasn't provided by a demon. As it would most likely cost you your soul… or at least a great deal of embarrassment. Demons might not be the soul devouring monsters of myth, but don't let that fool you, they can be quite vicious when it suits them. Come to think of it the Gods can be the same way,"

Percy shakes his head to clear them of the random thoughts popping up and walks towards the camp "Come on then, let's go. I want to lie down and say hello to Chiron,"

Annabeth shouts out "Percy wait!" Percy stops and lets Annabeth and Tyson catch up "Percy there's something you need to know!" Percy nods at her to make her continue.

**-BC-**

"So it's true then?" Percy asks as he walks in on Chiron packing his stuff.

Before Chiron can answer Tyson catches sight of him "PONY!" Chiron looks at Tyson with surprise as Percy snickers.

"My dear Cyclops, I am a Centaur. Not one of those overweight midget horses called ponies," Chiron responds with a fair amount of heat in his voice.

Percy snickers a little more "Careful Chiron, you're letting you prejudice show through," Chiron simply gives Percy a flat stare that makes him burst out laughing as 1960's lounge music plays in the background.

Percy calms down slightly "So, who's your replacement?"

Chiron looks like he bit into a lemon "Tantalus,"

Annabeth gasps as Percy's face takes on an expression of disgust and anger and his blue markings turn red "That monster! Why?" Then Percy shakes his head "Don't tell me Mr. Dumb thought it would be funny. Pudgy-ass Cherub," Annabeth is torn between laughing at the description and shivering in terror as Percy calmly insults one of the Olympians. From outside comes a lot of angry shouting and cursing and a clap of thunder that sounds highly amused.

Percy then radiates an immense amount of energy that makes the angry shouting and cursing turn into terrified whimpers and sounds of fleeing. Percy takes a deep breath and his markings return to their original blue, as his power levels drop back to the level where they cannot be felt. Annabeth stares at him in shock "What was that?"

Percy smiles slowly "That was the power of one capable of destroying an entire planet,"

Annabeth's jaw nearly departs her face "WHAT?"

Percy sighs and then holds out his right hand with all digits extended "Gods, Demons and Mortals have five levels of power. They are in order from strongest to weakest:"

"Zero-Class – The level of Kami-Sama and Hild, no other beings in all of creation can match them in power. They could literally destroy this entire universe and remake it, fortunately they are bound by the Akashic Laws that prevent them from doing so without good reason," Annabeth and Chiron gulp, while Tyson shudders, he might not completely understand what Percy said, but he got the gist of it.

"First-Class – The top level of power for divine and infernal beings, at this level immortal beings can destroy the whole planet with ease. That's one of my ranks," Annabeth looks like she has a question but Percy waves her off.

"Second-Class – Gods or Demons of this level can easily wipe out whole continents, for example, Lemuria and Mu," Chiron looks at Percy in surprise, he'd always wondered what happened to Lemuria, they had some of the best Mead he'd ever tasted.

"Third-Class – At this level a God or Demon can destroy whole cities with but a wave of their hand. This is another of my ranks, it is also the current rank of the Titans and the Big Three" Annabeth is nearly bursting with questions but holds them down with great willpower,"

"Sub-Third-Class or the Sub-Classes – These are the levels of Mortals and most of the Greek Pantheon. It is divided into _Sub-First_ through _Sub-Fifth_, _Sub-First_ is the level of some of the Olympians, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis. Etc. _Sub-Second_ is lesser Olympians and some Minor Gods, Ares, Hecate, Hermes. Etc. _Sub-Third_ is the level of most Minor Gods and Dionysus, as well as some powerful Demigods, Thalia for example. _Sub-Fourth_ is the level of most Demigods, like children of Olympians aside from the Big Three. _Sub-Fifth_ is the level of weaker Demigods and mortals. Luke for example is _Sub-Fifth-Class_ as while he has some of the inborn abilities of Children of Hermes, he is mostly reliant on a sword," Annabeth looks torn between arguing with Percy and agreeing, Chiron is nodding slowly as he thinks over what Percy said.

Annabeth then asks one of the questions that had been bugging her from the start of the lecture "What do you mean one of your Ranks?"

Percy grins and then nods "Good Question. Unlike most beings I actually have three rankings. One for my Norse Divinity, which is Third-Class Special Duty Unlimited. One for my Greek Divinity, which is Sub-First-Class. And finally one for my Greek Infernal or Daemon side, which is First-Class Unlimited,"

Chiron jumps in at this point (metaphorically) "Greek Infernal?"

Percy nods slowly "While the Greek Gods are called Gods, their actions in Mythology, rapes, murders, transformations, curses, etc. Have caused them to be considered borderline Light/Dark, they can either connect to Yggdrasil and become Deities, or connect to Nidhogg and become Daemons. Either way they're immortal. Because of this I've two divine ranks and an infernal rank,"

Chiron choughs slightly and looks away in embarrassment, he remembers vividly some of the more monstrous events of the Age of Heroes and The Age of Gods.

Annabeth winces as she remembers some of the more unfortunate results of mythology, both Arachne and Medusa come to mind.

Percy shakes his head at them "Come on, I need to talk to a certain murderer and explain to him in as many painful terms as I have to about what is and isn't acceptable here at camp," Percy turns to the door to leave and then half-turns back "Chiron, I hope to see you once again as activity director of this camp,"

Chiron smiles and nods to Percy "You and me both Percy, you and me both,"

Annabeth and Tyson chase after Percy, hoping to at least mitigate the upcoming brawl between Gods. A conch shell horn sounds in the distance. Percy stops for a sec before turning towards the Dining Pavilion, the campers that see the stormy expression on his face quickly get out of the way. They know better than to get close to someone that pissed off, especially when they happen to be a God. How did the campers know Percy was a God?

He told them, Percy dropped by a week after the Solstice and stayed until the end of Summer. Luke tried to poison Percy but the Pit Scorpion he used fled from the much more powerful being and Luke had to outrun a slightly annoyed God wielding _Anaklusmos_ with incredible ability. Campers who saw the event all pity Luke as Percy managed to get a similar strike in as the one that 'defeated' Ares.

Percy then vanished to Asgard for the rest of the year. Leaving behind a camp that absolutely loved having him, and why wouldn't they? After all having a pretty powerful God helping out and giving some of the training the Mr. D was supposed to, was (Pardon the Pun) a Godsend for the camp and especially Chiron.

Annabeth especially was glad to see Percy wielding his bow, although she did ask why it is called _'Fading Moonlight's Whisper'_. Percy just winked and tapped his nose. Annabeth still fumes over that. Lee Fletcher however was in hysterics after hearing some of the stories of Percy's training, apparently Children of Poseidon have the misfortune of being horrible Archers, until they persevere long enough and then they could be a match for Apollo and Artemis (Hence where Orion got his skill) Percy when asked by one of the Aphrodite girls refused to comment on his Hunting skills.

Now that he is walking towards the Dining Pavilion with a pissed off expression on his face and a Cyclops and Daughter of Athena following him. Surprisingly enough no-one even blinked an eye at this, Percy had done impossible things before, the fact that he was good friends with the Ares cabin despite their rocky start (and his castrating their father) and had managed to get a good relationship with the Athena cabin despite his father.

As Percy walks in the Pavilion everyone goes quiet as he walks towards the Staff table, Dionysus despite being angry at him for his comments earlier pales and goes silent when he sees the look of sheer anger on Percy's face. On Olympus a Iris message opens up showing the Dining Pavilion. Percy slams his hands down on the table startling the entire camp and in a voice filled with venom states "Tantalus, it's good to see you again" Tantalus takes one look at Percy and jumps back cowering.

This leaves one thought in the minds of all of the observers '_How did the two of them meet?_'

**-END-**

_Well that was kind of interesting, I wonder what history Percy and Tantalus have… Wait no I don't, unfortunately the rest of you are going to have to wait._

_However there will be a reward to whoever can guess it, the reward will be revealed next chapter, regardless of whether someone gets it or not._

_Now onto the Three things I promised at the top._

_-Poll-_

_The Poll Results are…_

_Harem – 18 Votes (72 Percent of all votes)_

_Single – 5 Votes (20 Percent of all votes)_

_Don't Care – 2 Votes (8 Percent of all votes)_

_No Pairing – 0 Votes_

_So it looks like people really want harems, I wonder if that says something about me as an author…_

_-Pairing Options-_

_Okay so the current available options for the pairing are: Artemis, Athena, Thalia, Clarisse, Katie, Bianca, Calypso (Maybe)._

_However if there are any other options you want to see. Please review or PM me with both A. The Person in question (Female only, I don't write slash) and B. Why you think they should be paired with Percy._

_Annabeth, Aphrodite, Amphitrite, Hera and Persephone are Not available no matter how good a reason you give._

_At the end of the NEXT chapter the poll for the harem girls will be done._

_Please note that any reviews for a certain girl already listed that also provide a damn good reason and/or a funny and/or romantic scene. Will count as a vote._

_-Snippet-_

_I have only done something like this once before, but. Here is a Snippet from my unreleased story 'Hidden Daughter'_

'I met a nice friend there, his name was Grover, Grover Underwood. I knew immediately upon seeing him that he was a Satyr, a sort of scout for the Gods that find their Demigod children and takes them to Camp Half-Blood (Which I'll talk about later), but I decided to play dumb, although I must admit I loved making small comments that lead him to believe I knew about the mythological, right before yanking the carpet out from under him. My Gods, I really am my sadist of a Father's daughter! Oh well, I have better things to worry about.'

_This is from the second chapter of the story. I hope it at the very least intrigues some people, I won't release 'Hidden Daughter' until I've at least finished 'The Lightning Thief' which will take some time as it is being written in the same style as the books, so I can't really do a lot of time skipping._

_dragonsong2795 out._

_P.S: Any readers of 'Banshee of Hogwarts' or 'A Deal that Changed Everything' there is a 80 percent chance I will do a re-write in order to fix some mistakes and set up some plot-lines that may be of importance later on._


	3. Update Apology

**Apologies**

**-ds2795-**

**As of the 25th of October (tomorrow) I will be moving out to the Outback (about twenty minutes drive from Uluru/Ayers Rock) for a new job and updates will become sparse, if not non-existent. I would like to inform you of this right now.**

**dragonsong2795**

**P.S: DON'T REVIEW, PM replies ONLY**


End file.
